No Right
by Sailor Centauri1
Summary: I found this lingering on my hard drive. It takes place in season 3's episode "The Prom"


No Right.   
By Sailor Centauri.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon. If they were mine, they wouldn't be as screwed up and unhappy as they are in the show. Okay? Okay. 

Authors Notes: This takes place during the episode "The Prom". I really hate that Joyce went and talked Angel into leaving Buffy. I don't think that she had any right to do that, and I voice that opinion quite well in this story. And yes I know Willow probably wouldn't act this way in front of Joyce, but it was fun to write it anyway. And in my world, their breakup doesn't last and Angel doesn't leave Sunnydale. Enough said. Oh yeah, reviews. If you read this, you must review. Plain and simple.   


Thoughts are in >.   
  


"I can't breathe Will. I feel like I can't breathe." Buffy sobbed into Willow's lap. 

I can't believe that he'd do this to her!> Willow thought to herself angrily. Angel has said that he loves her. And he's proven it more times than I can count! Why would he do this to her so suddenly?> Then a thought occurred to her. Well, there's only one way to find out what his reasons are.> 

"Buffy, I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting Xander to help him look for a Tux." She lied. She would get to the bottom of this. She owed it to Buffy. Buffy pulled herself up and looked at Willow. 

"Okay Will. I'll see you later." Buffy said through her tears. Willow hugged her one more time before she left. 

"It'll be okay Buffy. You'll get through this. We'll all help you through it." Willow said with a small sad smile. Buffy simply smiled and nodded, but the hurt in her eyes was unwavering. 

As Willow walked downstairs, she heard Joyce Summers talking on the phone. "Yeah, I talked to him…I told him that there were some tough choices ahead and that if she couldn't make them, he would have too…No I don't think I overstepped my bounds as her mother. I think I had every right to interfere in this relationship. He's not right for her." Willow stopped when she heard this. She knew it was wrong to listen in on other peoples phone calls, but this sounded like it was about Buffy and Angel. "She may think that she's in love with him, but she can't possibly know what love is. She's only eighteen…No this has nothing to do with the fact that I have never liked him… all right. I'll talk to you later." 

Willow couldn't believe it. Joyce Summers was the one that had told Angel to leave Buffy? What right did she have to interfere in Buffy's life anymore? Yeah fine, she's Buffy's mother, but Buffy is over eighteen now! Legally an adult! Joyce had no right to do that to her daughter! 

Willow rushed down the rest of the stairs and faced Joyce. "What the hell did you say to him?!" she demanded. Joyce whirled around to face Willow. Her face had gone slightly pale. 

"Willow. I didn't realize that you were standing there." She managed. 

"Well I'm glad I am standing here. Do you realize what you did to Buffy? And probably to Angel too?" she demanded. "You may have just destroyed any and all chances of happiness that your daughter will ever have!" 

Buffy came slowly down the stairs and stood behind Willow. "What's going on? What's wrong Will?" she asked concerned. Joyce was about to answer, but Willow beat her to it. 

"Buffy I just heard your mom say that she talked to Angel and told him that he had to make some tough choices. I think you can tell what one of those tough choices was." Willow told her without turning her attension away from Joyce. Joyce was glaring at her, but then she saw the look that her daughter was giving her. 

"You did what mother?" she asked coldly and calculated. Her glare to her mother was about as warm as dry ice. "What gives you the right?" 

"I have every right Buffy. I'm your mother! I know what's best for you. You may not see it right now, but Angel is all wrong for you. For one thing he's a vampire, the thing you're supposed to slay, and…" Joyce was interrupted by her daughter slapping her across the face. Willow's jaw dropped open in shock. That was not the reaction she had expected from the Slayer. Yet she could understand it. 

"You have no right to say that! You don't even know him!" Buffy shouted at her mother. Buffy was deeply hurt that her mother had interfered in her relationship with Angel. She had never even tried to take the time to get to know him. "I know that it was supposed to be my duty to slay him but I couldn't. I LOVE him mom! Why can't you see that and except it?!" 

Joyce put her hand up to her cheek where Buffy had slapped her. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "You can't possibly know what love is Buffy. You're only eighteen. True love means that you would do anything for that person. And no matter what, you would never stop loving them. I don't think that you have that with Angel." Buffy raised her hand and was about to strike her mother again when Willow raced up behind her and grabbed her wrist. 

"Mrs. Summers, Buffy does have that type of a relationship with Angel. After everything that he did to her as Angelus, she still loved him. Buffy sent him to hell, and he still loved her." Buffy flinched at the reminder of how she had stabbed Angel and sent him to hell. Willow released Buffy's wrist and stepped between her and Joyce. "You may not like Angel, but he is a good guy." Buffy stood in surprise at Willow. She didn't think Willow liked Angel very much. True she liked him more than Xander did, but it was still shocking. Willow glanced over at her with wide eyes. She must have surprised herself too. 

"He's a vampire! He's not a guy. He's an evil, murdering, monster." Joyce said in anger. "Buffy deserves a normal life, but as long as that monster is a part of it, she'll never have that! He only complicates her life and makes it harder." Then she looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes. "And as long as she lives under my roof, I can, and will forbid her to see him." 

Buffy rushed forward, but Willow whirled around and held her back. Willow had to admit that she wanted to hit Joyce Summers for saying all this stuff about Angel. But Buffy was beyond pissed right now. Willow knew that if she got out of the way, Buffy would probably beat her mother to a bloody pulp. Not something that she wanted to have happen. 

"Mom get it through your head! I'm the Slayer! I'll never have a normal life! Angel is the one thing that makes my life easier and more bearable. And I love him more than anything in the world!" Buffy shouted at her mother. Then she turned around and stormed out of the house. 

"Buffy! Buffy come back here!" Joyce shouted as she started to run after her, but Willow stepped in front of her and blocked her path. 

"Don't even try it Mrs. Summers. Nothing you say or do is going to change what those two have together." Willow said sternly. 

"Willow I'm her mother. I do have a right to interfere with stuff like this." She said as Willow pushed her back into the living room and onto the sofa. 

"No you don't! You have no right to interfere with Buffy and Angel's relationship! They are both over eighteen and can do whatever they want! You may have just pushed your daughter completely away now." Willow told her coldly. Joyce looked up at Willow in shock. 

"Do you really think I just pushed her away for good?" Joyce asked in an almost inaudible voice. 

Willow's expression softened a bit. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." 

_* * * _

Buffy ran as fast as she could towards Angel's house. She knew that Willow would do her best to stall her mom from coming after her, but she didn't know how long it would last. 

How could she do this to me?!> Buffy asked herself angrily. I'm the Slayer. Why can't she just leave me alone and let me live my life the way I want to lead it! Angel and I were finally starting to get back on track, but then she came and planted all of those stupid 'She'll be better off without you' ideas in his head. God! And he listened to her! He's always extremely stubborn with me and doesn't really ever listen, but as soon as she tells him that he has to leave me, he listens to her without a second thought! I am so going to kill him!> 

Just as she finished her mental ranting and raving, she realized that she was already at Angel's mansion. She ran down the steps into the sunken garden and burst into the house. It wasn't sunset yet so she knew that he was home. 

"Angel!" she shouted as loud as she could. "Angel I know you're here. I need to talk to you NOW!" she ran to the curtain that led into his bedroom and threw it open. A little bit of the sunlight came into the room and hit Angel's sleeping form on the bed. He gave a surprised shout and rolled off the bed. Buffy's breath caught at the sight of him. He had just broken up with her two nights ago, but oh, how she had missed him. She quickly closed the curtain and ran over to him. 

Suddenly he tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She heard him growl and knew that he must have slipped into his game face. It was completely dark in the room, so he must not have known it was her. 

"Who are you?" he asked harshly. "What do you want?" 

"Angel it's me. Buffy." She felt his grip on her loosen as he got up, but he didn't let go of her completely. He got up off of her and moved to turn on the light. He flicked it on and looked down at her. His face was completely human again, but his gaze was hard. 

"Buffy what are you doing here?" He asked as he released her completely and helped her up off the floor. 

"We need to talk." 

"About?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"About us. How could you? How could you listen to my mother when she doesn't know a thing about us?!" 

Angel's face paled significantly at the mention of his conversation with Joyce Summers. "How do you know about that?" he asked quietly. 

"I have my ways. I can't believe that you listened to her!" Buffy shouted at him as she pushed him onto the bed. 

"Buffy she's your mother. She just wants you to have a normal life, and I don't think that that is possible with me here and a part of your life." 

"Hello! Listen to what you just said. It's MY LIFE! You don't make decisions like that for me and neither does she!" she told him harshly. He seemed slightly taken aback by her tone, but at that moment she couldn't have cared less. "I'm the Slayer god damn it, and I'm eighteen! My mother has no say in my life any more!" She shouted at him. She had been holding back tears ever since Willow had told her what her mother had done, but now she couldn't hold them back anymore. Angel moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and cried. 

"I love you Angel. Nothing you say or do will ever change that! As the Slayer I may not have long to live, so I want to be able to enjoy the time I do have. I'll never have a normal life and you know it. I want my life to be with you and that's final! No ifs, ands or buts about it. I love you. I love you more than anything." She sobbed into his shoulder. 

Angel was silent for a few minutes and just held her. Suddenly Buffy felt something wet hit her head, and she realized that he was crying too. 

"I love you too Buffy. I love you so much it makes me crazy sometimes." 

"So why did you breakup with me?" she asked in a whisper. 

"I don't know. A part of me thought that it was the right thing to do, but another part screamed that it was wrong. I know now that I listened to the wrong side. I can't leave you. I won't leave you." He told her gently. Buffy pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. 

"Does that mean…" her voice trailed off. 

"I'm not going anywhere. My place is here. With you." He told her with a small smile. Buffy felt an overwhelming sense of relief and joy flow through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for an intense and passionate kiss. He answered her with an equal amount of passion, and before they knew what was happening, they were both naked and making love. 

By the time it was over and they realized what they had done, it was nearly four the next morning, and Angel still had his soul. Buffy and Angel looked at one another in shock. 

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." Buffy said with tears in her eyes. She put her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek, making sure that this was real and not one of her fantasies. 

"No sweetheart. It's not a dream." Angel said with a smile. Buffy broke into a smile and tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. 

"Then that means…" she started with wide, happy eyes. 

"The curse is permanent." Angel finished for her. "No more happiness clause." Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Then they heard the front door open and slam shut. 

"Buffy? Angel? Where are you?" Joyce called. Buffy moaned and pulled away from Angel. 

"We're right here mom. Give us a second and we'll be out." Then she and Angel got out of bed and got dressed. They kissed one more time before going out and facing Joyce. The walked out of Angel's bedroom hand in hand, and were both smiling largely. 

"Mom before you say anything, I have something to tell you. I'm going to move in with Angel. Starting today I'm moving away from home." She looked over at Angel. "If Angel doesn't mind of course. If he does, I'll find an apartment somewhere here in Sunnydale." 

Angel looked down at her and smiled. "It's fine with me." Buffy smiled at him and they kissed again. 

"Buffy. I am your mother and I do still have something to say about all this. First of all, one moment of true happiness will make Angel lose his soul, and second I forbid you to see him anymore." 

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You forbid me," she repeated. "I'm eighteen mom. You can't forbid me to do anything anymore, and second there's no more happiness clause. Angel is here to stay." 

Joyce gasped and her eyes went wide at this. "You didn't Buffy?" Buffy smiled coyly at her. 

"Yep. We did." 

Joyce paled at this. Then she turned angrily to Angel. "How could you endanger her like this?!" she shouted at him. "What if there had still been a clause? What if you would have lost your soul again and the demon would have been freed?" 

Angel averted his eyes to the floor, and took a step back from Buffy. But she gripped his hand tightly and pulled him close to her. "Don't you dare put that kind of guilt trip on Angel mom. Neither of us knew it had even happened until it was over. And you know what? I'm glad it happened because know I know that there is nothing keeping us apart." Buffy said coldly and calculated. "Our love is eternal. Not hell, and not even the whole Slayer/Vampire thing can come between us anymore." Then she turned to Angel and kissed him passionately. 

When they broke apart, Buffy's mom sighed deeply and nodded her head. "All right Buffy. I'll admit right now that I'm not happy with this. But if you want to, and Angel is in total agreement with it, you two can move in together. You were right when you said that I should not have interfered with yours and Angel's relationship. You're a legal adult now, and you can date whoever you want." Joyce told her reluctantly. 

Buffy smiled at her and walked over to hug her. "Thanks mom." Then she pulled away from her mother and walked back over to Angel. "Well? What do you say? Can I move in with you?" she asked with a smile. She knew what his answer would be. 

"Of course you can." He told her with a smile. Then he looked up at Joyce. "Thank you Mrs. Summers." Joyce nodded and then left the house. 

"So," Buffy said after a moment of silence. "I guess we need a few drawers and mirrors now huh?" she looked up at Angel and grinned. He laughed and nodded, and then lend down and kissed her again. Then abruptly she broke away from him, and giggled. "And we can go prom shopping for you at the same time." 

"You still want to go with me?" he asked with a small, playful smile. She looked at him seriously. 

"Stupid question Angel." She said as she walked back towards his bedroom. "I wish I didn't have to go to school today. I'd prefer to spend all day here with you." 

"I'd prefer that too. But I think Giles and the others would worry. And I think it's better that you tell them about us moving in together rather than them finding out some other way." He said as he followed her into the bedroom. Then Buffy turned to him with a mischievous smile. 

"I wonder what their reaction will be?" then she started laughing. She could just picture Giles and Xander. They'd probably both pass out. Angel came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"It'll take them awhile to get used to it, but once we tell them that there's no more clause in the curse, I think it'll be a little easier." 

The End. 

  



End file.
